v ," [unreadable] . The University of Rochester Clinical and Translational ScfenceInstitute (UR CTSI) will be createdas the academic home for clinical andtranslational science, providing a centralized, integrated infrastructure. Under a systemof governance in which the UR CTSI Program Director has authority*over space, faculty, budgets, and other resources related to the CTSI, and in which much of the current GCRC budget is [distributed to CTSI Key Functions in support of these functions, we plan to transformthe two distinct research fields of clinical and translational science into a single new discipline. The goals of this discipline nclude the creation of new knowledge and techniques to diagnose, prevent and treat human disease, and the establishment of an environment that catalyzes iheir application to clinical practice in the community. To achieve these goals, we propose specific aims involving: novel methodologies; pilot studies; upgraded biomedical informatics, epidemiology, research design, ethics, and regulatory support; community engagement; new technology and resource cores; new educational and training programs;an Upstate New York Consortium; and rigorous evaluation and measurement of performance outcomes. Strategic planning for the UR CTSI has been underwayfor several yearsprior to this RFA. Evidence of institutional support ncludes commitment to a new 150,000 sq. ft. Clinical andTranslational Science Building (CTSB) in which faculty conducting clinical and translational researchwill be brought together with students and trainees in existing and new degree-granting programs, with supporting regulatory and administrative functions, and with faculty working in collaborative disciplines such as biostatistics, epidemiology, and biomedical informatics. The Director and Co-Directors of the URCTSI will integrate the clinical and translational science functions contained in the CTSB with those functions locatedat other campus locations, such as functional genomics, other translational resources, and the General Clinical ResearchCenter (GCRC). As an integral part of the CTSI, the GCRC will move into a newly-renovated 10,500 sq ft facility across the street from the CTSB, with enhanced functionality and subject access. As well, the UR CTSI will create two-way synergies with local community groups (school system, faith community, business, foundations) and with other Upstate New York institutions. Further, the UR CTSI will enable the sharing of data across disciplines andacross jinstitutions while assuring the privacy and confidentiality of human subjects. In summary, by coalescing and integrating new facilities with enhanced infrastructure, community and state-wide partnerships, astrong (foundation of existing researchand training, and a fundamentally reorganized administrative structure, the CTSI will transform the conduct of clinical and translational science at URand contribute1nationally to the forging ofthis new discipline. : ,